Desmond Hume/Seitwärtsblenden
|Zentriert = |Episodenanzahl =7 |Name =Desmond David Hume |Herkunft =Glasgow, Schottland |Beruf = |GrundAus = |GrundTrip = |Link = |Familie = |Images =Desmond Hume |Extra ='Originalzeitlinie' }} Desmond David Hume ist ein Passagier an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 in den Seitwärtsblenden. Flug 815 Nachdem Jack Shephard seinen Platz verlässt um die Toilette aufzusuchen, wird Desmond ein freier Platz neben Jacks zugewiesen. Als Jack zurück kommt stellen sich die beiden vor und Jack beginnt zu grübeln, ob er Desmond irgendwo her kennt. Dieser scheint sich jedoch nicht an Jack erinnern zu können. Nachdem Jack erneut seinen Platz verlässt um Charlie vor dem Ersticken zu retten, ist Desmond plötzlich verschwunden. Jack erkundigt sich bei Rose nach seinem Verbleib, diese beteuert jedoch geschlafen zu haben und ihm keine Auskunft geben zu können. Nach dem Flug Am Flughafen, als Desmond sich ein Oceanic Hinweisschild anschaut, erkennt Hugo Reyes ihn aus dem Flugzeug und erzählt ihm, dass er sein Gepäck an Ausgabe 4 abholen kann. An der Gepäckausgabe hilft Desmond der schwangeren Claire Littleton, ihren Koffer vom Laufband zu holen. Er bietet ihr an, sie zu fahren, aber sie lehnt ab. Kurz nachdem ihre Wege sich trennen, sagt Desmond, dass er glaubt, dass ihr Baby ein Junge wird. thumb|left|250px|Desmond und [[Charles Widmore/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Widmore trinken den 60 Jahre alten MacCutcheon Whisky. ]] Desmond trifft sich mit seinem Fahrer George Minkowski, der ihn ins Büro seines Chefs Charles Widmore fährt. Charles begrüsst Desmond herzlich, wird aber von einem Anruf unterbrochen, bei dem er erfährt, dass Charlie Pace, der mit der Gruppe Drive Shaft bei einer Veranstaltung seiner Frau spielen sollte, verhaftet wurde. Charles fragt Desmond, ob er ihn abholen und ihn zu dem Konzert bringen könnte, mit dem Charlie mit Widmores Sohn auftreten soll. Bevor Desmond geht bietet ihm Charles seinen teuren MacCutcheon Whisky an. Desmond holt Charlie Pace vom Gerichtsgebäude ab und folgt ihm in eine Kneipe, in die Charlie geht, wo er Desmond von seiner Nahtoderfahrung erzählt, in der er wahre Liebe erfahren hat. Dann fahren sie mit dem Auto, wo Charlie Desmond sagt, dass er ihm entweder zeigen kann, wovon er spricht, oder Desmond solle das Auto verlassen. Als Desmond nur lächelt, greift Charlie ins Lenkrad und steuert das Auto ins Wasser. Während Desmond Charlie aus dem sinkenden Auto befreien will, bekommt er eine Vision aus der originalen Zeilinie, wie Charlie in der Spiegel Station ertrinkt. Nach dem Unfall ist Desmond im Krankenhaus, wo er eine MRT Untersuchung bekommt, bei der er erneut Visionen hat, diesmal von Penny. Desmond sucht Charlie, der ihm erklärt, dass nichts von allem passieren würde und Desmond sich lieber auf die Suche nach Penny machen solle, als sich um ihn zu kümmern. Dann fährt Desmond zu Mrs. Widmore, um zu erklären, dass Drive Shaft nicht auftreten wird, aber Mrs. Widmore scheint nicht sehr verärgert darüber zu sein. Als Desmond den Namen "Penny Milton" von einer Gästeliste abgelesen hört, wird er aufmerksam und fragt nach der Liste. Eloise Widmore nimmt Desmond die Liste wieder weg und fragt, warum er nach etwas sucht, wenn er doch alles hat, was er wollte, die Anerkennung von Charles Widmore. Sie erklärt Desmond weiterhin, dass er keine Grenzen brechen solle und die Liste nicht sehen solle, weil er noch nicht bereit dazu ist. thumb|right|250px|Desmond hat den Durchblick. Desmond geht verwirrt ins Auto zurück, als Daniel Widmore an seiner Scheibe klopft und ihm erzählt, dass er eine ähnliche Erfahrung von wahrer Liebe mit einer Rothaarigen gemacht hat, und dass er glaubt, etwas katastrophales sei geschehen, was die Zeitlinie verändert haben könnte. Er erzählt Desmond auch, dass Penny keine Einbildung sei, sondern Daniels Halbschwester, die Desmond im Stadion treffen könne. Als Desmond sich Penny vorstellt, fällt er für einen Moment in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, fragt er Penny nach einem Date zu einem Kaffee. Zurück in der Limosine, fragt Desmond George, ob er die Passagierliste von seinem Flug von Sydney besorgen könnte, weil er den Passagieren etwas zeigen müsste. left|thumb|250px|Desmond überzeugt [[Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Hugo, sich mit Libby zu verabreden. ]] Eine Woche später sucht Desmond den deprimierten Hurley auf, der verwirrt über sein Treffen mit Libby ist. Desmond empfiehlt Hurley, Libby zu fragen, woher sie meint, ihn zu kennen. Später beobachtet Desmond ihr Picknick am Strand. Desmond fährt zu der Schule, an der Ben und Locke unterrichten. Ben sieht, wie Desmond Locke beobachtet und fragt, was er an einer Schule zu suchen hat. Desmond erzählt ihm, dass er eine Schule für seinen Sohn sucht. Als Desmond Locke mit dem Rollstuhl auf dem Parkplatz sieht, beschleunigt er sein Auto und fährt Locke über, der schwerverletzt auf den Boden liegen bleibt. Später geht Desmond in einem Bürogebäude, wo er Claire findet, die ihn von Flug 815 wieder erkennt. Desmond bietet ihr an sich mit seiner Anwältin Ilana Verdansky zu treffen, bevor sie ihr Baby zur Adoption freigibt. Bei der Anwältin angekommen, stellt sich heraus, dass Ilana bereits nach Claire gesucht hat, weil sie im Testament von Christian Shephard erwähnt wird, dass sie vollstreckt. Wissenswertes *Das Buch, das Desmond im Flugzeug liest heisst "Haroun and the Sea of Stories". *Desmond trägt einen Ehering in der Episode , aber nicht in , wo bewiesen wird, dass er Single ist. *Auf Desmonds Nummernschild steht erst 4PCI264 und dann 2FAN321, als er Locke überfährt. *Desmonds Bestellung in Hugos Restaurant ist Nummer 42. Offene Fragen * Warum ist Desmond an Bord von Flug 815? * Wohin ist er verschwunden während Jack sich um Charlie kümmert? en:Desmond Hume (flash-sideways timeline) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere vom alternativen Zeitstrahl Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6